Talking To The Moon
by MidnightWren
Summary: Another songfic. Nick is talking to the moon with Claudia. Click. Based off of Bruno Mars' "Talking To The Moon.


AN I swear this is my last songfic! Primeval belongs the the Brits and Talking to the moon to Bruno and sadly he belongs to himself...not me :(

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

She was out their. Nick knew that a person with a life and friends and family couldn't have just been wiped from existence. He just wanted her back so much. Everyone thought that he went crazy. That the job had gotten to him. But none of them understood that she was everything to him. He wanted her back so much he needed her back. Those days he spent that photograph was all he had tying him her. To a world that once was.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

After a day of living with the shadow of a woman living with him he would pull out the bottle of Scotch and try to pull the memory of her away from his clouding with alcohol brain. The stars light the dark room.

_Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

He knew it was hopeless to try to get her back. That he was chasing pavements. But it was the picture he kept in his wallet that kept the faintest of hopes up. It was a fact that bound her to her once existence. He would go to the anomaly sight that had been the last place Claudia Browns feet made impact on the earth. It would be icy cold wind whipping out at him. But he sat their slumped on the ground praying for her to appear.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
__But they don't know_  
_what I know_

He felt that people knew him more. The mad Professor Cutter who rants about a woman who never existed. But maybe he was crazy. After all facts brought against him were true. Claudia Brown had never existed. But they didn't know that this woman had lived. They didn't know the feel of her hands as the would grab on to yours. The death glare she shot at Lester. The sharp tone that could have scared a Gorginopsided to death.

_Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back_

He began to feel it. The feeling of a magnet repealing its self from their poles. His hair would stand on end. His heart palpitating and blood racing. Calling out so many times nothing would ever respond. He was just the mad man shouting to the moon.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon  
_

Nights went on. And on those that weren't spent drinking away memories he would speak to the empty room. Their were other night he spent bent over his desk. Papers everywhere. Hoping to find a way in all the diagrams and solutions to bring back the woman who was never their. Was it possible? To bring back the woman wa he the smartest man that ever existed. Or was he a fool. Beliving in the past and dreams.

_Talking to the moon  
Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you  
_

Did she ever hear him? Feel how he did if their two existences collided again? Hear him cry at night trying to drown a sorrow as the vodka would turn salty from it was every night he would call for her. Try to bring her back.

_In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

He began to see. A flash of red hair a smartly tailored suit. Clicking of heels. He began to hear. Softly as a whisper. His name. Hope began to rise again. To find the woman who never existed franticly trying to claw her way through the barrier placed by time and space. He began to feel. A caress on his arm. On his face as tears ran. A slight indent in his bed. Oh Claudia was their in his mind. But was he still the mad old professor who was shouting for her? What if those incursions were madness taking their hold on him as they did Helen. Was he still shouting to thin air.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

He knew she out their. Somewhere far away.

AN please review! just think this song is great for the two.


End file.
